Taters/Season 1 Episode 8
Taters - Season 1 Episode 8 is the eighth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise It's Easter, and Ryder and his friends decide to go out on their Taters Annual Egg Drive. During their egg drive, someone gets angry about how they are "egging their houses" and steals Skylon's scooter. They end up stuck in the middle of a creepy Easter egg hunt for little kids while looking for the missing scooter. Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Red Dog *Lion *Wolf *Golden Retriever *The Three Bears *The Three Little Pigs *Fox *Collie *Platypus Script At Taters Scooter Race Park Ryder, Skylon, Blue Jay and Porcupine are standing in the middle of the race track for whatever reason with their scooters laying all over the ground. Ryder: "Well guys, it's just about Easter, and it's time for our Taters Annual Egg Drive!" Skylon: "Annual Egg Drive? Since when did we have an egg drive? What the heck even is an 'egg drive'?" Blue Jay: "EGGS! DR. STUPIDMOMMA!!!" Ryder: "What? Who's Dr... Um, since now we have one." Raiko walks from nowhere holding a large pink and purple basket full of raw eggs that aren't even decorated or anything. Raiko: "Here's the eggs, Ryder!" Ryder: "They're not even..." Skylon: "Um, okay then, let's go!" Ryder: "Okay..." Everyone hops on their scooters. They're just about to head out to the town when Porcupine suddenly gets distracted by something else random. Porcupine runs up to Ryder and puts a random headband with bunny ears on him for no reason. She's wearing one too. Porcupine: "How lovely! Now we're a cute little pair, Ryder! Giving eggies to all the little children!" Ryder: "What the heck!" (Tries to take off the headband). Porcupine: (Seriously) "WEAR IT." Ryder: "...Okay..." Raiko: "Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Everyone heads out into Random Forest to get to the town. Rygtown The Taters snorts are riding down the streets of Rygtown, a town where literally everything is red, green and yellow (even the sky. There are some white/grey/black things). Ryder is holding the basket of eggs while throwing them at peoples' houses along with the others (except Skylon) while screaming out "happy Easter!" Skylon: "You know, maybe we should have used chocolate eggs instead..." Porcupine: "Don't worry, Skylon! Everything is perfectly delectable! Everyone just loves eggs!" Ryder: "Yeah, maybe we should have...whatever." Skylon: "Okay..." As they continue throwing eggs at the houses, animals start getting angry and start yelling at them. Skylon: "We should really-" An angered dog with random dreadlocks runs from nowhere and pulls Skylon's scooter out from underneath him. Skylon: "Hey!" Dog: "That's for egging my house, you egghead!" Ryder: "Isn't an egghead someone that's smart...?" Dog: "Whatever! But now you will have to find your dumb scooter on your egg hunt!" The dog runs over to a fire hydrant. He puts Skylon's scooter on it, kicks the fire hydrant, and water shoots into the sky with his scooter. "Have fun looking for your scooter! HYUCKHYUCKHYUCK!" (Runs away). Skylon: "Why? Why always MY scooter!" (Turns to Ryder) "I was the only one not doing anything, either! What the heck!" Ryder: "I guess we should have used chocolate eggs." Skylon: "Ugh!" Raiko: "Shouldn't we go look for your scooter? Or are we just going to stand here..." Skylon: "Let's go!" Ryder: "Where'd that weird dog go?" Skylon: "I don't know...I think this way!" Skylon leads the rest of the group down the road until they run smack into a line of little kids. A large group of screechy mice clump up behind them and block them. Ryder: "Where the heck are we...?" Skylon: "I don't know, but hopefully my scooter's here!" Porcupine: "Looks like we're at a little kid Easter hunt! Seems absolutely delectable!" Skylon: "WHAT? Wait, I don't think-" Lion at the counter: "For how many?" Skylon: "We're not..." Lion: "For how many?" Skylon: "No..." Lion: "For how many?" (Ryder shoves past Skylon) Ryder: "Five!" Lion: "That will be five of those awfully luscious farm fresh eggs please." Ryder: "What the heck..." He gives the lion five of the eggs from his basket. Lion: "Okay now go through this gate." Ryder: (Whispering) "Is it just me or is this guy really weird..." Skylon: "Whatever! I just want my scooter, as usual!" They run through the gate and end up in some weird area outside with little kids running all over the freaking place and people in weird costumes. Porcupine: "WHY WON'T WE ASK THEM IF THEY SAW YOUR SCOOTER, SKYLON? INSTEAD OF THE EASTER BUNNY." Skylon: "Okay..." They run up to a creepy looking wolf. Wolf: "I'M THE BIG BAD WOLF! ROAR! RUN AWAY LITTLE BABIES, I'M SCARY!" Ryder: "Not...really..." Mumbles: "And we're not babies..." Skylon: "Have you seen a silver scooter around here?" Wolf: "Oh...so it's you, you little snort! You were the one trashing peoples' houses with eggies, eh?" Skylon: "I wasn't doing anything! Everyone else was throwing eggs!" Wolf: "Yeah right...well maybe if you go talk to Goldilocks over there, you can find it." (Gestures towards a weird Golden Retriever with braided ear things). Skylon: "Okay..." They walk over to the Golden Retriever whom is handing out chocolate eggs to everyone. Blue Jay: "HAVE YOU SEEN HIS SCOOTER????" Golden Retriever: "Want some chocolate?" Blue Jay: "WHAT CHOCOLATE?" Golden Retriever: "Oh my!" Skylon: "Have you seen my scooter?" Golden Retriever: "The three bears are chasing me! You better take some chocolate and make a run for it!" Skylon: "I don't care about your stupid play! Where's my scooter?" Golden Retriever: "I beg of you!" Skylon: "I'm not a little kid!" Golden Retriever: "How can I make you understand?" Ryder: (stepping in front of Skylon) "Look, we're not five! Can you please just help us find Skylon's scooter?" Golden Retriever: "RUN!" Skylon: "WHERE?!" Golden Retriever: "Oh." Ryder: "Wha-" Suddenly, three big bears run from nowhere and start chasing the Taters snorts away from the messed up Golden Retriever. They roar at them in an insanely fake manner until they are outran by the gang. Ryder and his friends end up at three houses - one made of bricks, one made of sticks, and one made of hay. Ryder: "What does any of this have to do with Easter?" Suddenly, three pigs jump from nowhere. Pigs: "BOO!" Skylon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Pigs: "WE'RE GHOSTS!" Ryder: "Since when-" Skylon: "You nearly scared me to death, you.......snorts! Have you seen my scooter?" Pig 1: "Oh, yeah, back-" Pig 3: "You idiot! This is the guy that was egging everyone's houses! You're not gonna just right-out tell him, are ya?" Pig 2: "If you head that way you will find Little Red Riding Hood." Points in direction. Skylon: "Okay, thanks! C'mon, guys!" They all run off, Ryder still confused and wondering how this had to do with Easter. When they finally got to Little Red Riding Hood, which was another Red Fox wearing a random red cape, she wasn't even facing them. Skylon: "Hey! Little Red Riding Hood! Have you seen my scooter?" The fox turns around. Fox: "WHY HELLO THERE, DELECTABLE!" Skylon: "What???!!!!" Ryder: "Hello! Have you seen his scooter?" Fox: "Well, to tell you the truth, I have..." Skylon: "Where?" Fox: "The Easter Bunny! She's just down there, but...to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'm comfortable with having you meet her." Skylon: "What are you talking about?" Ryder: "Since when was the Easter Bunny a girl?!" Porcupine: "YOU FACE! YOU BETTER NOT THINK YOU'RE RYDER'S GIRLFRIEND, BECAUSE THEN YOU'RE A REAL FACE, YOU KNOW THAT, FACE?" Fox: "No! Even if everyone thinks that Ryder is 'the best scooter racer'...(turns and whispers to Skylon) "I know he's not." Skylon: "Okay you're really starting to creep me out! Where's my scooter?" Fox: (Sighs) "Just down in those trees." Skylon: "Okay thanks! Come one guys, let's get outta here!" (Darts away). Ryder: "Okay..." Blue Jay: "I HOPE THE EASTER BUNNY GIVES ME SOME BLUEBERRY PLASTIC!!!" Raiko: "She's not going to! You should already know she gives out eggs and chocolate!" Blue Jay: "WHO DOES?" Raiko: "Ugh, not this again!" (Runs off after Ryder and Skylon). Blue Jay and Porcupine just stand there as Fox sings some creepy song in the background. Porcupine: "Well I guess we should go." Easter Bunny As they make it through the trees, they end up running into Collie and Platypus. However, Collie is wearing bunny ears and Platypus has yelling feathery wings strapped to his harms. Ryder: "What the heck..." Collie: "Nice bunny ears, Ryder. But you know I don't like you." Ryder: "What? What's with all the creepy stuff today? That was Porcupine that put those on me!" Collie: "Okay, whatevs." Skylon: "Do you have my scooter?" Collie: "Why in fact, I do. I'm like, sorry Skylon. It was meant to be Raiko's scooter that got taken away, but we had like a little oh." Ryder: "A little what?" Skylon: "Okay, where is it?" Collie: "Platypus..." Platypus motions the others to follow him. He leads them through some trees over to a large pile of chocolate eggs surrounded by acorns. On top was Skylon's scooter, which was, for some weird reason, all sparkly clean. Skylon: "My scooter!" He runs over. Credits Scene After Credits Everyone is eating all the chocolate eggs and holding them too high for Skylon to get them. Skylon: "Let me have some chocolate!" Ryder: "HA HA HA!" Skylon just grumbles and walks away with his scooter while everyone continues to eat the chocolate. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39